The Noah's Son
by Gamer95
Summary: Allen Walker has changed the ways of the Noahs, and now they all work together to fight the remnants of evil in the world. One day, people are suspicious that a demon might be effecting the behaviour of Vernon Dursley and his family. Road Camelot volunteers to go and see if it's true. But instead of a demon, she finds a broken, abused little boy...
1. Chapter 1

The world has changed since the era of the Exorcists and Akuma. The long war had ended when the Earl took his last breath by the hands of a white haired Noah by the name Allen Walker.

Once an exorcist, he battled his inner Noah and had won, but at a cost. He had transformed into a Noah himself. Yet he still held the desire to end the Earls rain or terror and with the aid of his friends.

The Noah was hesitant to fight one of their own and decided to leave the Earl to his own causing his demise to be even more bitter. After it was all said and done Walker became the new Earl but he refused to make Akuma or bring chaos.

Instead he wished to bring peace. The clan of Noah where at first hesitant and so where the exorcists where as well. But thanks to the kind nature of the white haired earl they started to work together to battle the evil that remained of the world.

The Noah clan had grown fond of their new leader, and soon they found themselves enjoying the privileges that came with being good. For one thing, people seemed to be less terrified of them...

Allen, for his part, was upset that he would outlive his excorcist friends. He resolved to enjoy his time with them as much as he could.

One of the Noah in particular had grown accustomed to this new lifestyle quicker than the rest.

Road Kamelot had recently graduated from high school. She was an adult now. ...And yet she hadn't grown an inch.

The young Noah of dreams had once thrived on the suffering of the humans now found them more interesting and fun to be around. She had gone to school to better herself and her image to her new leader.

She would never say the old days weren't enjoyable but whenever she saw Allen sad, it had made her sad as well. Road wanted that to change and so she went to school and made the most connections to the humans.

Now, she works at a church, the new home of the Noah, as they have become a modern day exorcist group. No longer hunting Innocence but other evils in the world that their leader wishes to destroy.

It was a traditional Sunday morning. The sermon had just ended and many where sticking around to talk about the week or continue praying. Road was leaning back on the podium her trusty umbrella next to her and a lollypop in her mouth as she observed the people.

It was always an interesting hobby she picked up. Watching people and seeing how they lived their lives and see if she can guess why they are here. She saw, bright smiles on family's, sorrowful gazes as they stared up at the crucified savior asking for forgiveness or thinking about a loved one long since passed.

However, one family stuck out to the young Noah for they did not look happy or sad but…angry.

The girl quirked her brow, then smirked slightly. 'Having them around should be interesting.' She thought.

It certainly WAS interesting...but it was also really annoying.

The large fat man would constantly grumble under his breath about how ridiculous this whole thing was. Road snorted, hoping one of the bigger church goers would beat him.

The thin woman was so sickeningly sweet it was annoying. She was SO obviously pretending to care. Obviously one of THOSE people. The ones that only showed up to church just for show.

And the child? The child was ANNOYING. Whine, whine, whine. That's all Road recalled hearing from him at all.

To put it simple they were annoying. Yet it was what she heard from other people that made her definitely curious.

'Have you seen Petunia lately? She does not look good.'

'I've heard that something is happening at home.'

'The man is looking more pig like every day. It's concerning.'

'She has grown thin…'

'Her husband has grown angrier as well recently very strange.'

Road thought it was odd but thought nothing of it. Till the pastor came up to Allen and her and asked them a favor. The family was out during different jobs around the world at the moment so it was just Allen and her. Not that she minded~

"A demon might be on the loose of a family's home." He had said.

Road looked over, vaguely interested. "I see. What family would this be?" He asked.

"The Dursleys." Road raised a brow. That sounded familiar...

"All right...Where do they live?" Allen asked. "We'll do all we can to put a stop to it."

"Number Four Privet Drive."

Road had DEFINITELY heard the fat man mention that place...

"Home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley right?" Allen asked with surprised eyes.

The pastor nodded his head sharply. "That's right. Granted they were never the nicest folk but recently their attitudes are getting worse." He explained.

Road narrowed her eyes at that.

Allen let out a sigh and gave a nod. Many a time he had been called albino boy by Vernon and his son. He just gave them his fake smile and moved on, now though he was starting to wonder exactly if he missed something. "We'll do all we can." He said.

The pastor gave a nod. "God bless you." He said and walked out of the church.

Allen let out a sigh and leaned back in one of the pews thinking. 'How do I approach them about this?' He crossed his arms in thought. 'They are getting more aggressive so being direct is out of the question. They also don't seem to like me that much…' he breathed deep and felt something tickle his nose.

"What you thinking about?"

His eyes sprung open to see Road right in his face.

"Oh. Hello, Road. I'm just thinking about how to inform the Dursleys about this new demon."

"Ooooh, a new mission? Let me do it! Let me let me let me!" Allen frowned.

"I don't know, Road...These people are pretty...angry." Road huffed.

"Then I guess I'll have to cheer them up!"

Allen felt his lips curl into a smile at that. His relationship with Road had been rocky at first but after a long time he sees her as family…now if only she saw him as that and ONLY that life would be swell.

"Alright then."

"Yay!" she cheered excitingly and hugged the new earl who blushed. Even after all these years he is still very shy. Road had always said that was an adorable trait.

She leaned back and kissed his cheek before skipping away. "I won't let you down!" she cheered before leaving.

Allen watched after her and shook his head. "That girl..."

Road cheerfully made her way down the street. Yeah, she could get there easily any time, but she liked just walking for a little bit. It allowed her to think.

Eventually, she grew bored, so she decided to move things along a bit.

She twirled her umbrella around making the pumpkin at the end scream as she tossed it in the air and leaped up to stand on top of it with ease. She smirked as she now flew the rest of the way above the streets so no one could see.

Road soon came across the house and with a light smirk leaped off the umbrella and dropped down to land on the ground with grace. She extended her hand and caught the umbrella.

"Will you stop doing that!" it yelled at her.

She only rolled her eyes and gave it a playful smirk. "Why? It's fun."

The Noah walked up to the house and froze instantly when she felt some resistance. She blinked and looked around the house with confusion. "What the heck?'

"What's the matter now?" the umbrella asked plainly.

"There's something stopping me from going up to the house." she said softly while her eyes narrowing thinking. She raised her hand up and with a simple flick she felt the resistance shatter. That was surprising. Her eyes gleamed slightly. "Interesting…" she said. "Its super week."

The young woman gave a toothy grin. "Let's go see just what this dump is all about!" She said cheerfully, skipping to the door. She casually knocked, then stood with her hands behind her back, grinning from ear to ear. The door eventually opened.

"What? What do you want?" A disgruntled voice asked.

"Hiya, sir! I'm here to give you a demon warning!" The man stared at her for several seconds. Then he slammed the door in her face.

Road stared blankly at the door for several moments. "Well. That was rude."

And then the force of the door slamming dislodged a pile of snow on top of her, leaving only her umbrella visible.

"Huh. Didn't even notice it snowed." The umbrella said coolly.

Vernon growled as he walked back from the door. 'Demon warning? Stupid brats.' He walked into the living room.

Only to jump back in shock when he saw the girl from before sitting on the couch watching T.V.

His eyes grew wide as he stared at her then at the door. "How did…"

"Oh hi!" she cheered as if finally noticing him. She jumped to her feet and dusted her shoulder off of what looked like snow twirling her umbrella as she did so.

"How did you get into my house!?" he shouted at her.

"Not important!" she cheered with a wide smile making the man's eye twitch. She looked around with bored eyes. "Wow, very clean place you got here."

"GET OUT!"

"Why? I just got here!" she said.

"Vernon?" A voice from the kitchen spoke and Road saw a horse like woman walk into the room and her eyes grew wide. "Who are you!?" she shrieked at Road.

The young girl smiled wide and gave a mock bow. "Road Kamelot, exorcist of the church." She introduced herself. "I am here of reports of demon activity affecting within this household."

Seconds later, Vernon was carrying Road by the scruff of her shirt. She was pouting.

"Heeey, come on!" She protested. "Give me a break, I'm just trying to help!"

"We DON'T NEED HELP FROM YOUR KIND!" Vernon literally threw her out of his house.

Road landed headfirst in a pile of snow in an embarrassing position. Her behind sticking in the air with the umbrella right above her head.

Vernon scoffed and slammed his door shut. He turned around and screamed when he saw the girl in front of him with her hair wet and her umbrella giving the man a glare.

"That was not nice!" she scolded lightly.

The man reached out to grab her again but his hands were swatted by her umbrella. "Na-uh!" she scolded him like a child. "No touchy. Only ONE gets too." She said dreamily.

"GET OUT!" he shouted loud.

The sound of a scared whimper caused the interactions in the house to freeze.

Road blinked and looked around only to find a small cupboard under the stairs she heard the sound again, but softer and she raised a brow curious.

"What's in the cupboard, chubby?" She asked with a grin. "Sounds like it's pretty upset, huh?"

"You stay away from there!" Vernon demanded. Road tilted her head.

"Oh? And why should I?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "You trying to hide some kinda dark little secret?"

"I'm warning you..." Road snickered, and then disappeared. Vernon sighed in relief...

Only to see her standing in front of the cupboard, ready to pull it open.

"And behind door number one..." She exclaimed, pushing the cupboard open.

Road gagged when the odor of feces and urine blasted at her. She covered her nose with a groan of disgust as she stared into the disgusting cupboard. It was covered in the wastes and…blood.

Her eyes narrowed before the soft whimper was heard again making her look deeper and see to her shock a small human child huddled in a coroner. She could make out his messy black hair and the large emerald green eyes staring right into her own.

The two stared at each other for a long while, then Road stated to smile. "Hello little one." She said. The boy cowered back scared of the stranger. Road was not bothered. She gazed around and she frowned "A change in scenery is needed" and with a simple snap of her fingers the cupboard was replaced with a small room.

Harry's eyes grew wide when he felt the room change. He looked around with wide confused eyes before looking over at the woman smiling down at him.

"This beats a smelly closest any day huh?" she asked.

"H-How…?"

"Don't worry little one. Your safe here, we are still in the closest but…with my own twist on it." She said with a giggle.

He stared at her confused but decided to let it go. She sat down in front of him with her legs crossed and smiled wide at him. "The names Road Kamelot. What's yours?"

She heard the sound of knocking outside the door, and Vernon's angered yelling. "GET OUT!" The man demanded. "OUT!" Road rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers.

Vernon yelled in anger as he found himself restrained by chains, unable to move, much less knock on the door.

Smirking, Road focused her attention on the boy. "So anyway-kid?" She asked with a frown. He was covering his eyes and trembling. "Hey...what's wrong?"

"M-My uncle...He's mad...I'm gonna get hit..." He whimpered. Road frowned deeply.

"...Come here."

She leaned forward and surprised the child by lifting him up. She placed him on her lap and hugged him tight much to his confusion and slight delight as he had never felt this form of warmth and safety before.

She smiled down at him and rocked him gently relaxing the child greatly as he stared up at her with wide eyes.

"He won't hurt you." She said softly.

"P-Promise…?"

She giggled lightly. "I promise. Dose he hit you often?" she asked softly.

Harry lowered his head down sadly giving the girl her answer as her frown returned. She messed with his hair making him look back up at her and blinked when he saw her smile. "He's an idiot. No one should harm a cute face." She praised.

He blushed and shook his head. "B-but I'm a freak!"

"Freak? You?" she asked with a raised brow.

He nodded rapidly. "Yeah! I do freaky things, like making things float, changing my shirt different color, and fixing broken things without touching it!"

Road smirked. "I do that stuff all the time." She replied, waving a hand. "You're not a freak for that." Harry stared at her.

"Wait...y-you do...?" He asked softly. She nodded.

"Watch this..." She pointed at a lamp in the corner of a room. It began to float in the air. He watched with wide eyes as she made it do many different complicated maneuvers in the air. When she placed it back down, he clapped his hands together. "Thank you, you're a wonderful audience! And for my next trick...What are your favourite colours?"

"R-Red and green..." Road gestured to Harry, and in a moment, his old clothes were gone, replaced by a red t-shirt and green pants. He gasped.

"And finally, to fix something broken!" She placed a finger on Harry's forehead...and suddenly, he felt his pain rapidly fading into nothing.

Road smirked as she gazed down to see his many visible injuries fade. Even a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead started to fade with the faint sound of a man's scream.

She moved her hand up the mess with his now clean hair making him giggle up at her with wide amazed eyes. "I-don't hurt…" he mumbled in awe.

She giggled at him but tensed when she felt him tackle her in a hug. She blinked down at him with wide eyes as he nuzzled into her stomach. "T-Thank you!" he said trying to stop the tears from falling.

Road noticed and gave him a surprisingly tender smile as she wrapped her own arms around him. "Your welcome…" She still did not know his name.

"Harry…my names Harry…" he said as if reading her mind.

She smiled down at him and opened her mouth to talk.

'BANG!'

Only to be shot in the back of the head.

Harry gasped in shock and slowly looked up at the woman. He expected her to be dead...

Much to his relief, she was alive and well.

And she was FURIOUS.

Her eyes where hidden behind her hair and her lips wear set into dark frown. She conjured up a small bed and lifted the child over to it. She laid him down on it and patted his head running her fingers through his hair making him coo softly.

She gave him a small grin and placed a finger to her lips for silence and he understood deciding to stay silent. He also started to wonder when her eyes started to glow gold and her skin start to turn ash gray.

She walked over to the door and gripped the handle and swung it open. Only to be face to face with a shot gun and an enraged Petunia.

"LEAVE NOW OR-"

The horse woman was sent flying by an unknown force landing on the ground with a thud. She looked back up in fear as she watched the girl approach and grew terrified as she spat out the bullet she had shot in her head and with glowing golden eyes, a dark sinister smile grew on the girls face.

"Oh...I'll leave all right." The girl replied calmly. "Right after I beat you to a pulp." Petunia paled and lifted the gun again. Road's response was to simply grab it and toss is out the window.

"You...You..."

"Can it, lady." Road replied dismissively. "Just be quiet and take your beating..."

Harry covered his ears when he heard his aunt's pained screaming.

Petunia was panting hard wishing for death as she hung on the wall lit candle sticks pinned her clothes to the wall. She was bleeding and bruised all over. Road smirked darkly as she hovered in the air on her umbrella. "How does it feel? Not good I bet."

"YOU B*** WHEN I GET DOWN I WILL-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

He was silenced when a candle stabbed him in his meaty leg. Road gave him a side glance. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you, fatso." She said crossly.

With a flick of her wrist more candles came flying stabbing him in his two arms and remaining leg making him scream louder. She just chuckled softly at the sound. Ah it has been so long since she has done this.

"P-Please…please don't kill us…" Petunia whispered brokenly.

Road just laughed darkly. "Kill? Oh no. You're not getting off that easily! I think reliving this moment for the rest of your lives is punishment enough. Make you wish for death but never receive it…" she said darkly.

"P-please no…" Petunia said terrified.

Road raised her had in the air and with a snap of her fingers it was over. Both Petunia and Vernon collapsed from the wall, no damage done to them yet the look of agonizing pain and pure horror was forever marked on their face.

With that out of the way. She walked back into the room and blinked when she saw Harry curled up and crying.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Harry?" She said softly.

"N-No..." He whimpered. "Stop hurting them...They don't deserve it..."

"Harry..."

"Miss Road, please...Stop...Make them not hurt anymore...Like you did to me..."

Road felt conflicted. She really did not want to heal those waste of human space but at the same time she did not want to see Harry sad.

She sighed and walked over to him and lifted him up in her arms to hold him to her. "You don't have to defend them."

"B-but they are…family…"

That struck a chord with her. Family has always been important for her, she loved her family dearly and she knew they loved her, even Allen. Yet…this child reminded her of the times when they were not united, when their new earl wanted them all dead. It still scared her how much hate shined in his eyes during those times.

The point was she understood family. What he had hear was not family, but even then, you can't choose your family.

"…Alright…" she said softly in his ear causing him to clutch at her shirt tightly.

She walked back out of the small room and narrowed her eyes at the two. As far as she was concerned these two were demons. With great reluctance she snapped her fingers and awoke the two.

They screamed and whipped their heads around. "Wha-How...? I..." Petunia stuttered.

"What was THAT...?" Vernon whimpered, curling in on himself. "That was...awful..." Road put a hand on her hip, holding Harry with one arm.

"You'd better THANK him, because if it wasn't for him, I would have kept you like that forever!"

"Wh-What...?"

"Even after all the things you did to him, he didn't want you in pain, so he asked me to drop the spell. Are you happy now?" They said nothing, too terrified of this girl to open their mouths. "Now...He's coming with ME. Any protests?"

They said nothing.

"Good. Say your goodbyes, Harry."

Harry looked over at his terrified family and gave them a small adorable wave. "Bye bye…" he said softly.

Road smiled and walked out of the house closing the door behind her as she did so. She twirled her umbrella around a few times as she walked down the road with him. She was glad to be out of that house, so stuffy and fake and holding bad emotions and people…well all except the little angel in her arms.

'Ms. Road…"

"Yeah Harry?" she asked with a closed eyes smile.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Road smirked. "Home." She replied. "Your NEW home."

"M-My new home...?" Road nodded.

"Yeah, that's right." She replied. "Nice and warm and safe and nothing can hurt you. Doesn't that sound nice?" He nodded slowly.

"It...It sounds very nice..."

Road smiled wide and content as she walked down the sidewalk with him in her arms It just felt right for some reason. "Oh here we are!" she cheered.

Harry's eyes grew wide in shock at the large building. It was so big. "D-do I have to clean all of that…?" he asked.

Road frowned slightly at that before smiling wide. "We all pitch in when it comes to cleaning the church kid. Cooking wise…well." She could still remember the days Allen had tried cooking…it was the first day that exorcists and Noah fought side by side.

"I can cook…" he said softly.

Road blinked down at him. "You can?" she asked surprised.

Harry nodded with a light grin. "Yeah. It's fun…but they never like it…" he said softly.

Road blinked for a few moments. 'If fatso got fat eating this kid's meals…' she started to drool and hold the child tighter. "Harry I think I love you…"

He gasped softly and Road giggled as she walked into the church.

She saw Allen reading over something at the front and rushed over to him. "Allen!" she shouted joyfully.

Allen saw her and smiled. "Hello, Road..." He blinked. "Oh. I see you brought back a guest." He said.

"Yep! He's my new son!" Road said cheerfully. Allen stared at her.

"...What?" He asked.

"He's my son." Road repeated. Harry's eyes widened.

Allen stared wide eyed at the girl he placed a hand on his forehead already feeling a migraine coming on. "Son?"

Road nodded with a cheerful smile. "Yup! You aren't losing your hearing are you?" she asked innocently.

Allen sighed deeply. "No Road its fine." He said even though he knew she was joking. "What happened at Number Four?" he asked.

Road let out a sigh as she played with Harrys hair. "Take a seat Earl, this may take a while."

Allen noticed her change of tone did so sitting down on a pew next to her he smiled down at the child, before looking back up at her. "I've got time."

Road took a deep breath as she ran her fingers through the child's hair as he stared wide eyed up at her. "It all started when a walrus opened the door."


	2. Chapter 2

Allen stared at Road with wide eyes as she explained her adventure into the Dursley household. She explained having been tossed out multiple times, getting called names, and then finding the little boy in her arms in a closet. She told them she was shot witch made his eyes narrow and his eyes shine golden. Road beamed up at him at that but told him she handled them…only for his eyes to widen in surprise when she told him that the little boy asked her to remove her spell on them.

Allen was stunned at that. He held no ill will to many of the Noah for what they did, since many where just following orders at the time. Yet he would always remember that dark feeling of wanting revenge when he was tortured by oddly enough the girl sitting across from him.

Yet for this little boy to not hold resentment for what his tormentors did, that was amazing and truly something else. Allen smiled warmly at the child proud to see someone with a good heart still existed in the world today.

Road smiled down at the little boy and ruffled his hair before she smoothed it out with expert skill. Harry cooed into her touch and leaned into her hand making the young looking Noah's smile widen and her chest to warm up.

When it was all said and done. Road was holding Harry close to her chest like a teddy bear and giving Allen the puppy dog eyes. "Can I keep him?"

Allen blinked and stared at her. "Well, you're gonna keep him regardless of whether I say no or not, so of course." Road grinned widely.

"YAAAAY!" She cheered. "Harry, I get to keep you!" Harry smiled as she snuggled him.

"Yay!" He cheered as well, moving closer to her.

"Aw, you're such a little sweetie..." Road cooed in delight. "You're very cute, I'm gonna boop your nose now, okay?"

"Okay." Harry replied.

"Boop!" Road said as she poked his nose.

He giggled warming her heart and she held him close. "Awww your so cute! I could eat you up! In fact, I will! Num Num!" she playfully bit him not using her teeth causing him to laugh at the sensations.

Allen however was very disturbed yet happy for Road. He was happy that she looked so happy over having the child in her care. Yet he was disturbed over how…sweet she was acting with the child. Allen has seen her darker side so seeing this side of the Noah was…interesting.

"Ah! You taste so good!" she said happily making the child giggle and nuzzle into her more.

Allen smiled slightly at her then frowned slightly. "Road."

The young looking Noah blinked at her leader's serious tone and looked up at Allen with wide curious eyes.

"While I have no problem with you keeping the child. I will say this now." He said stern and his tone hard making sure she understands this. "If you plan to be his mother. It will be permanent. No going back if you get bored." He gave her a stern glare. "He is not a toy. His life is important, maybe more so then our own. Remember that. And if I ever hear or see anything that makes me think you forget that." His eyes glowed gold and he raised his arm and removed part of his glove to show the black scaly skin underneath. "I will not hold back reminding you." He threatened his left eye glowing ominously red.

Harry didn't like the way he was behaving, however, and lightly pushed his arm away. "No..." He protested softly. "Don't be mean to Ms. Road." Allen blinked.

"Wh-What? No, no, I wasn't being mean to her, I was just..."

"You were trying to scare her. Don't make her scared."

"But I..."

"Please be nice to her." He looked at Allen pleadingly.

Allen stared at the child with wide eyes before sighing and gave the child a soft grin. "Alright." He nodded.

Harry smiled up at the man and then up at Road who was staring down wide eyed at him. "All better!" he said and returned to nuzzle into her stomach.

Road stared at the child in open shock and surprise and then at an amused Allen who gave her a shrug his golden eyes returning to their normal color.

Then she grinned broadly. "Well, well, well!" She said cheerfully. "You seemed like such a shy little thing, but it takes serious guts to stand up to Allen when he gets all grumpy like that!" Harry blinked.

"M-My guts are serious?" He asked. She poked his stomach lightly.

"As serious as can be, cutie!" She said, grinning broadly and ruffling his hair. He giggled softly.

"So, Road...Have you told him anything about yourself at all?"

"Nope! ~" she said making Allen sweat drop. He sighed at her and shook his head with an amused smile.

"You think you should start?"

Road suddenly grew still as she stared at Allen unsure. "Even…"

Allen sighed. "Yes. Even that."

Road looked away with a frown. "But…"

"I know. But…I don't think he will be bothered by it." He reassured her. "A mother dose not hide themselves from their child…" he spoke softly looking nowhere as he smiled but his eyes had glazed over in slight sadness.

Road blushed slightly, but smiled regardless. "Yeah, I guess." She replied. She looked down at Harry. "Okay! Wanna learn some stuff about your new mommy?" She asked.

"Yes please..." Harry said softly. Road grinned toothily.

"Okay! So, where to start...? Well, my earliest memory-"

"I don't think he needs your life story, Road." Allen said, amused.

"Right! That would take WAY to long. So clift notes it is!"

Allen sighed and shook his head while Harry blinked up at her with a tilted head.

"Well Harry. Your new mommy is…well different then other people."

"But…you're not a freak…" he commented.

Allen rose an eyebrow at that and Road frowned slightly before she gave him a small grin. "No. And neither are you." She poked his nose making him giggle lightly. "I am what is called a Noah." She explained.

"A Noah…like the ship…?"

She blinked at him surprised he knows that. "In a way yes." She said.

"Are…are you an angel then…?" he asked his eyes wide.

Road stared at him blankly for several minutes, then looked at Allen.

Then back to Harry.

Then back to Allen.

Her mouth curled up into a grin and then she just burst into a fit of laughter.

Allen was no better as he tried to hide his laughter but was failing miserably.

Harry blinked in confusion. "What?" he asked.

Road was too busy laughing as she ended up burying her face into his messy hair causing him to yelp at the feeling

Allen noticed the boys questioning look but was also to busy laughing bringing up a fist to his mouth to try and hide it.

Harry frowned then and looked down thinking he messed up. "I'm sorry if I said something stupid…"

Road shook her head. "No...No, it's just...Oh my gosh, that's such an ironic question..." She said, breathing to calm herself down.

"I...Ironic...?" Harry asked.

"That's right!" Road nodded. "I'm the furthest thing from an angel, kiddo." She ruffled his hair.

"But...But you act like one..."

"Maybe to you." She said with a small grin and her cheeks slightly red. "But I am no angel." She gave Allen a small look. "I fought against one many times."

Allen frowned slightly at her as Harry looked confused. Road sighed and looked down at the child. "We are a family that hunt down the evil of the world. But…we weren't always like that." She closed her eyes. "We were once trying to destroy this world. Not caring for a single human life." She said.

Harry frowned softly at that. "So…You…don't care about me?" he asked hurt.

Road's eyes snapped open at his hurt tone and she held him closer as she kissed the top of his head. "I do care about you. More than I ever thought I would." She said with a tender smile that surprised Allen. "I care for you, and now to an extent a lot of humans." She said.

"So…you changed…became good…?" he asked softly.

She nodded with a small smirk. "Yeah I guess. We had some help from a new family member but…we changed." She smiled at a red faced Allen.

Harry nuzzled into her. "I'm glad…you care now…"

Road smiled warmly at him and tightened her hold on him. "You know what? Me too." She said softly. Harry cooed and snuggled in closer. Allen smiled.

'Well what do you know...She might actually be ready after all.' He thought.

Road looked at Allen with a smile. "I'm gonna take him to my room now, okay?" She said. Allen nodded.

"Fine with me, Road."

Road stood up and walked up the stairs to the upper layers of the church. Allen watched with a small grin and walked over to the pew and gazed down. 'I should make the call to let the rest of the family know.' He smirked.

Road meanwhile walked to her own door and opened the door to her own room and walked in. She sat down on the bed with the child in her arms rocking him gently. It felt so right to her, to hold him, to comfort him, and to care about him.

She held him close feeling a great warmth flow through her. A warmth that went beyond her feelings for her Earl. She knew he was thinking of the child's well being when he warned her, but she felt hurt that he would think she would abandon him and cause this little angel pain.

She knew she does not have the best history and she still acted childish despite her age but with this human, this little adorable human boy somehow wanted her to be better and act more…mature…in a sense, she liked acting childish!

The Noah smiled tenderly down at the child as he yawned showing he was tired.

She let out a giggle. "Aw, someone's sleepy~!" She said in a sing-song voice. Harry looked up at her with droopy eyes.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Road shook her head.

"Sorry? For being sleepy?" She giggled. "That's silly. You're silly." Harry blinked.

"Oh...Is that bad?" She shook her head.

"Nope! It means you make me laugh!" She explained. She then poked his nose, causing him to giggle. "I really like your laugh, want to hear mine?"

"Uh-huh." Harry replied sleepily but enthusiastically.

"Hahahaha~" she laughed at a funny memory, one involving her family acting in very silly ways to get some laughs from the stiff necks of the church. Ah those where fun days.

Harry smiled and nuzzled into her more closing his eyes, he liked her laugh it brought him comfort to know she was not angry with him. He yawned tiredly and felt himself drift.

Road smiled down at him as she gently ran her fingers through his hair rubbing his scalp gently making him coo softly. She loved him…she didn't understand how he did it, but he did. He wormed his way into her heart and saw a side to her that not many have seen.

She smiled softly down at him and noticed his closed eyes and soft breaths. He had fallen asleep in her arms. Her chest grew warmer at that and her smile grew more genuine, she rose to her feet and placed him gently onto the bed his little head resting on the pillow. A snap of her fingers a blanket with dancing pumpkins was in her arms. She tucked him in using that blanket and gently cupped his cheek.

Harry nuzzled into the warm blanket and soft pillow. He smiled in his sleep and reached out to hold her hand gently in his arms, "Mama…" he mumbled in his sleep.

Road's eyes widened at that remark, and she looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Hmm...Mama, huh?" She mused. Then she smirked and sat next to him, legs crossed.

"Mama Road..." She said, nodding. "Yeah. I like the sound of that." She said coolly.

She would get to be Harry's mother...

AND she would get to see the confused faces of the people who would undoubtedly mistake her for the older sister!


End file.
